Cair
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Por que está sorrindo Castiel? Agora é humano! Como pode estar feliz? Como...' - Destiel!


**Cair**

O lugar fedia e mesmo que meus olhos estivessem fechados, ainda assim sabia que era escuro lá fora. Senti a aura dele se aproximando de novo.

_Você ainda escolhe o Dean, irmão?

Azael parecia zangado. A voz dele estava alta e eu logo pude sentir sua mão vir de encontro ao meu rosto.

_E então...? Ainda escolhe o Dean, Castiel?

_S-sim.

Ele me acertou de volta, no estomago desta vez. Dobrei meu corpo, segurando com força a barriga, como se só assim pudesse parar aquela dor latejante.

_Ainda escolhe o Dean?

Meu irmão gritou, ainda mais zangado.

_S-si-m, A-za-el... – respondi.

_Essa era sua última chance, Castiel... Eu sinto... Muito por você, meu... Irmão.

Senti minhas asas serem arrancadas de meu corpo, minhas forças esvaindo-se de meu ser.

"_Minhas asas..."_

Lágrimas banhavam meu rosto e eu me senti tão humano que podia ver a morte se aproximando, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

Os olhos verdes dele invadiram minha mente, a pele branca, os lábios rosados, os cabelos loiros e então a voz de Dean ecoou em minha mente.

"_Castiel... É um nome muito grande. Pode ser... Cas?"_

E então depois ele sorriu.

Eu precisava sobreviver. Dean precisava de mim e eu... Eu era quem mais precisava dele.

Fechei os olhos lembrando-me da primeira vez que o vi.

Em todo aquele calor do Inferno, mesmo em meio de todas aquelas almas, eu soube qual era a de Dean assim que vi a luz dele, a luz branca do homem justo que me pediram para salvar.

E então depois, mais uma vez, quando me mostrei para ele, no corpo de Jimmy Novak. Os olhos verdes incrédulos admiravam a sombra das minhas asas e sua boca abrira em espanto quase não acreditando no que via.

Eu tinha dito a ele o que eu era, tinha lhe mostrado e provado que realmente era quem dizia ser.

"_Anjo..."_

Lembro que a voz de Dean soou inacreditavelmente baixa.

"_Você... Castiel... É realmente um anjo?"_

Lembro-me de ter visto um minúsculo sorriso brotar em seus lábios e ele sussurrou algo somente para si, mas eu pude ouvir sua voz com ar de inocência e admiração.

"_Anjos... Eu nunca pensei que... Fossem reais."_

Dean tinha me cativado desde aquele momento, me deu um apelido, me deu... Muito mais do que um anjo poderia querer.

"_Castiel...Eu te amo."_

A voz dele ainda ecoa em minha mente.

Senti que precisava viver, precisava mais uma vez tocar aqueles lábios molhados que tantas vezes colados nos meus tinha-me feito ficar sem ar. Precisava sentir mais uma vez aquele corpo bem talhado colado no meu, precisava sentir suas mãos em mim enquanto ouvia-o gemer e sussurrar frases incoerentes.

Pensei que nunca poderia amar e mais uma vez Dean me fez ver o quanto estava errado e o quanto eu poderia aprender com os humanos.

Fascinantes criaturas, Dean principalmente.

Mais uma vez Azael me bateu, o sangue escorreu por minha boca, mas eu estava tão anestesiado pela surra que não sentia quase nada.

Concentrei-me em Dean.

Dean e seus lindos olhos, Dean e sua boca cheia e macia, Dean e sua teimosia. Sorri.

Azael continuava me batendo, agora mais furioso, talvez pelo fato de eu estar sorrindo enquanto ele praticamente estripava o corpo do Jimmy, que agora e pertencia, já que não era mais anjo.

_Por que está sorrindo?

Azael gritava, mas apenas Dean estava em meu pensamento.

Era incrível o modo como ele tentava esconder suas emoções, tentando ser forte o bastante, tentando não se deixar afetar, mas era ainda mais incrível quando ele demonstrava.

Eu gostava quando ele me deixava protege-lo, eram nesses momentos que eu podia realmente vê-lo, exatamente como ele era, tão frágil, tão carente.

Era nesses momentos que eu o abraçava, sentindo o bater descompassado do coração dele enquanto as lágrimas dele escorriam pela face, e então meus dedos passavam por elas, limpando aquele rosto tão lindo e inocente que eu adorava.

"_Eu adoro quando você sorri Castiel."_

A voz de Dean era como música para mim.

_Por que está sorrindo Castiel? Agora é humano! Como pode estar feliz? Como...

Azael parou de falar de repente e eu abri os olhos, mas então uma luz branca e forte me cegou por um momento.

_Vim buscar você, anjo.

Lá estava ele, com aquele ar de quem sabe tudo.

Pisquei devagar, esperando que a qualquer momento a imagem perfeita de Dean se desfizesse.

_Eu morri? – perguntei-me em voz alta e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

_Não, Cas, nunca deixaria você morrer. – e então ele sorriu.

Passei as mãos pelas costas, onde deveriam estar as minhas asas.

Eu as tinha deixado por Dean, deixaria tudo por ele.

_O que está fazendo aqui, Dean? – e olhei para os lados. – Onde está Azael?

_Ele se foi e eu vim te buscar. – respondeu ele. – Vem logo. – e me puxou para fora do galpão.

Dean me beijou assim que saímos de lá, e então começou a limpar o pouco de sangue que ainda tinha em minha boca.

_Você está bem, querido? – perguntou ele arqueando as sobrancelhas, passando os dedos pelo meu rosto. – Se eu colocar as mãos naquele filho da mãe! – e travou o maxilar, demonstrando sua raiva.

_Está tudo bem, eu estou bem, Dean. – e sorri, tentando reconfortá-lo.

Dean me olhou desconfiado, mas ainda assim pegou minha mão, a cara ainda emburrada enquanto me puxava com delicadeza.

_Ahhhn, eu gostaria de quebrar as asinhas dele. – ele resmungou e eu ri baixinho. – O Sam está esperando no carro.

_Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Vi ele morder os lábios.

_Eu... Eu senti Cas.

Olhei para ele, o verde daqueles olhos me mostrando toda sinceridade que carregava. Chegamos ao carro, e Dean abriu a porta para mim.

_Meu Deus! Cas você está bem? – Sam tinha os olhos arregalados.

_Eu estou, sim, Sam... Obrigado. – e sorri.

_Eu pegaria aquele franguinho, se você deixasse. – Dean tinha os lábios curvados, como se não gostasse do fato de eu não querer que ele machucasse Azael.

_Está tudo bem, estamos todos juntos não é?!

_Hmmn. – Dean resmungou e eu estava pronto para entrar no banco de trás do Impala quando ele fez que não com a cabeça. – Nem pensar, Cas, você vem na frente.

_Mas o Sam...

_Ele é o mais novo. – e deu de ombros. – Vai no banco de trás.

Sam fez cara de desgosto, mas não insistiu, apenas entrou no carro e ficou lá, tentando se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível no banco de trás. Dean assumiu o volante e ligou o rádio, sorrindo para mim. Não importava o destino, eu tinha a melhor companhia do mundo.

O _meu_ Dean.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
